Beyond the Scenes
by Everence
Summary: What do the Doctor and Amy get up to in their spare time? Swimming in libraries perhaps? Or just friendly conversation - or arguments.
1. Questions and a Measuring Tape

**A/N: So this came to mind the night after watching Matt Smith's arrival on Doctor Who. Good on him! 3 The first 10 minutes, I'll admit, already had me laughing and have grown a liking to him. But he will never replace Ten - cause he shall always be my Doctor! I'll keep this short and let you get on with the story. Bare in mind this is my first published work but don't let that stop you from giving me constructive criticism. Its not my best work, I know that, but I did it all off the top of my head with no beta and am proud of it. I like that its rough. :3 Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

As the Doctor adjusted to his new body, sliding his fingers across the new TARDIS console and fiddling through his hair with his other hand, Amy leaned herself against the ship's railing. The inside was beautiful, red lights flashing everywhere with a clean, new look on the TARDIS walls and flooring.

The Doctor screwed up his face in surprise as he took several steps back from the TARDIS console. "Oh, there was something I was supposed to do." He scratched through his hair now and again then looked at Amy questioningly. "You don't remember do you?"

"What?" Amy woke up from her daze suddenly. "You never told me anything."

The Doctor sighed. "Maybe it wasn't so important." He decided to leave it and go back to calibrating the TARDIS coordinates. "Looks like we're going to… Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Never been to Tokyo before." Amy said thoughtfully. "And the year?" She snickered with a one sided smile.

"8060." The Doctor said, suddenly jumping in anticipation. "Oh I love this year! Celebration of the year of the… Koboro, I think. Ships in the skies, fireworks banging everywhere and the food is just mol… mol." The Doctor stopped all of a sudden, flicking his tongue. Amy stared at him.

"Molto bene." The Doctor struggled to say, instantly shaking his head in disgust, but also disappointment. "Oh no, that sounds horrible! What's this regeneration gone and done to me." He began squishing and stretching his face with his hands making a different groan for each pull and tug.

"Regeneration?" Amy asked completely blown away by the Doctor's sudden reaction.

"Explain later." He replied quickly. "Oh I remember!" He suddenly sprinted over to the doors of the TARDIS, but instead of opening them he pushed a button to the right of the doors. A large wall mirror with golden framing slid into existence by the doors.

The Doctor stared at his reflection in the clear mirror. "Who's that then?"

"That's you." Amy answered confused, walking over to him seeing herself behind him in the reflection.

"No! No, can't be." He began stretching his cheeks again. Amy's eyes widened as the Doctor slid his hands lower down his torso. "I feel shorter. Am I short? I'm not short am I? Please tell me I'm not short – you don't have a measuring tape do you?"

Amy looked at him as if he'd just dribbled on his shirt.

"What?" He replied, turning around to face her.

"Dressing gown!"

"Oh yes, right." He sighed. "Could you get the yellow one from my coat pocket – over on the hat stand? Oh I love that coat." His small smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Oh hold on, never mind! Got one in here – what's a measuring tape doing in here then?" He asked himself wonderingly pulling a ratty, old measuring tape from his jacket pocket. He slide one end under his foot and stretched the other end a little over his height.

Amy ran over to assist. "Not that tall." She smiled sympathetically, grabbing the tape from his grip and lowering it to his head.

"How tall then?" He asked, excited as a child with a lollipop.

"5'8."

The Doctor stepped back in what looked like terror. "I'm 3 inches shorter!" He was hoping for a loud shout, as his previous regeneration had come to a liking, but only managed a high pitched squeal.

Amy giggled at his reaction. "You sound like a bloody girl." She ended up having to bend over in pain of the hilarity.

"Oi you, shush." The Doctor gave her a glare before readjusting himself in front of the mirror. "At least my hairs stayed – could be worse." He began to slide his hands through his hair again. "Mm new hair. Lovely!"

"You done playin' touchy feely?" Amy said wittily in slight shock.

"Darn, no more sideburns," He continued to ignore her remarks, just background noise. "Lost 3 inches." He sighed again.

"I bet you did." Amy raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oi I said shush," He spun around to her, finger to his lips. "Actually," He began. "You haven't asked –"

"It's bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor looked at her surprisingly. "Er, yeah."

"Eh. After years of being home alone with a crack in the wall of your own bedroom, a sixth room you never knew about and a childhood friend everyone doubted you existence of… you learn not to ask questions." She shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah… right." The Doctor said speechlessly.

The TARDIS began to shake vigorously, throwing both the Doctor and Amy to the floor.

"What was that?" Amy asked half in shock.

"No questions aye?"

The TARDIS shook again, this time it nearly turning upside down.

"Well?" Amy stared at him standing above her. He offered her a hand up.

"Looks like," He began, looking around him, right to left. "We're crashing."

Amy accepted his hand up. "We better do something about that then."

"We better." He said calmly pulling her along to the TARDIS console.

"What's that word you said earlier?" Amy leant into the console, taking as good a grip as she could get.

"Geronimo?"

"That's the word."

Their grins reached end to end, looking into each others eyes before they shouted, "Geronimo!"


	2. Discoveries And a Swimming Pool

**A/N: I never expected to get such a response for the previous chapter so I've decided to continue the story - thankyou to all of you that favourited and took your time to review! I've had this chapter planned out for quite a while, I was just never quite happy with it so it's been edited up until I had to shorten it into two chapters, so, this is part one. I don't want my chapters to be too long so that's why it's been cut and I hope you all enjoy it! Again, thankyou to those that reviewed!**

**

* * *

**It had been several hours since the Doctor had seen Amy again. She'd been wandering the many rooms and corridors of the TARDIS, so long in fact the Doctor had assumed she'd lost track of time. Then again, where was there time when in a _time _machine?

He was circling the shiny new TARDIS console flicking switches and pushing buttons, despite the need not to since she had rebuilt her engines and was now almost completely independent. He felt quite useless now as he finished what felt like his millionth time circling the console and decided on something else.

"So," He began, resting his arms on the console and holding his head with his hands. "Where is our passenger, my beautiful little thing-"

The TARDIS suddenly groaned in time with the rising time rotor and the Doctor jumped up as if offended.

"No need to get moody, I was talking about you!" The Doctor said slightly disgusted.

As if relieved, or possibly surrender, the TARDIS slid open a long slit upon the console revealing a large computer screen with gallifreyan text and numbers flashing on and off from it.

"Now that is very impressive – hold on did you change my screensaver? Oh what did you do that for, I liked it as it was," The Doctor grouched, throwing his hand and hitting the console causing a short but rapid splinter of pain. "I should really stop doing that." He muttered.

"Now I come to think of it, I really did like that old TARDIS; the golden corral structure and the vibrant green lights creating that alienic air." The Doctor mused. "You just look like any old spaceship from some sci-fi show now." He clicked his tongue distastefully. "Oh but retro TARDIS, now that- that was something impressive. A little too much white though – oh I'm complaining again aren't I?"

The TARDIS remained silent, exception to the working engine.

"I- I do like this… new theme though. It's… it's pretty."

The TARDIS groaned disapprovingly.

"Aye, I do _so_ like it! It's nice and… all red-y like."

Still, the TARDIS doubted the Doctor, groaning again but this time louder causing the inside of the ship to shake slightly.

"I do!" He shouted. "…sort of."

The Doctor, after a moment of ignorance, yielded with an unwelcomed sigh then rested himself in his initial position on the console, absent-mindedly looking at the computer screen. "Oh look, she's found the library." He said already in a brighter mood, pointing towards a white blinking dot that was slowly moving across the screen. "She's a bit," He stopped and began thinking of a sentence that explained his thoughts of her – politely. "Y'know." Was the best he could come up with as he looked up at the roofing still thinking.

The TARDIS groaned again, but this time it seemed kinder as if questioning the Doctor.

"What's wrong with her being a kiss'o'gram? It's not like anything's going anywhere with this regeneration," He shouted back, then began preening his hair. "I really, really do miss my hair."

He, without realising he had, looked over towards his old trench coat that hung upon the coat stand by the door. He would've loved to just have waltzed over there and slipped it on as if nothing had ever changed, but he had to move on. Because he couldn't keep living like the old man he had been, but live on as the older, wise man he was now. Despite he was the same man he had a new personality, a new mind, a new pair of hearts.

After having pondered the subject for a while, he noticed a blue blouse that was hung upon the same coat stand, and he of all people knew who's it was. He was genuinely surprised having found it there, as he'd thrown it away many years ago. He knew he did.

"What's that doing there?" He quietly questioned himself, tilting his head in curiosity.

A sudden repetitive beep snapped the Doctor out of his train of thought. "Hold on - what's that big empty square doing… in the library." He began to turn his head in slight realisation looking at a new blinking white square then let a short, quiet, "Oh," followed by an, "Oh dear."

A loud high pitched squeal could be heard from the leftmost stairwell followed by a splash. The white square stopped blinking. The Doctor winced; he knew what had happened.

"Doc-TOOOR!" A girl's voice, presumably Amy's, shouted in anger from the same stairwell. Footsteps were the next thing to be heard and as they got closer the Doctor could hear dripping water.

The Doctor looked up at the stairwell where he'd heard the noise and saw Amy Pond standing at the very top, completely drenched in water. "What're you all wet for?" He asked innocently.

"What am I wet for- WHAT the HELL was a pool doing in the LIBRARY?" Boomed Amy, throwing her hands up in the air in rage. Her hair was sopping wet sticking down to her body, her dressing gown and nighty was darker than usual, also soaked, and she'd removed her slippers which hardly looked like slippers anymore.

The Doctor continued to look oblivious to what had happened. "Why can't I have a pool in my library? I like my pool in my library – my TARDIS, my rules. You got a problem with that?" He tilted his head, hiding his amusement over the matter.

Amy glared at him from the distance. "You don't _have_ a POOL in a LIBRARY. That's just weird!"

"Well then so be it, I'm weird. I'm a mad man in a box with a pool in my library." The Doctor decided, shrugging it off as a compliment. He looked down towards her feet then raised his eyebrows. "You're getting her new coat wet."

"Who- what? I'm not wearing a coat!"

"I meant the TARIDS; coat of paint."

Amy glared at the Doctor again then let a shiver of anger run down her spine to cool off – not that she wasn't freezing enough already. "Alright then. Where can I get changed?" She said with a fake sideways smile.

"That would be the wardrobe." The Doctor said distractedly.

"And where would that be?"

The Doctor looked back at Amy with his full attention. "You know what… I don't particularly know."

"So you're telling me, you live in some box that's big-"

"Ship."

Amy paused for a moment, still glaring at him then started again. "You live in some box that's _bigger_ on the inside and could possibly go on forever but you have _no_ idea where the wardrobe is?"

The Doctor leaned himself against the console and had an expression of deep thought on his face. He puffed up his cheeks for a moment then let it all out and said, "Nope." He grinned at Amy.

"Well that explains your awful fashion sense."

"What's wrong with my _fashion_ sense? I like this get-up. Why can't I go for a vintage style once in a while?"

"You stole clothing from a HOSPITAL."

"No one's gonna miss them."

"Nah course not- CAUSE IT WAS TWO BLOODY YEARS AGO!"

"Oh, again, with the two years? I can't help that. New TARDIS, new buttons to press, new levers to pull, new co-ordinates to put in," The Doctor said. "I'd like to see you try." He added quietly.

"Alright then," Amy said quickly. She then ran down the stairwell and over to the opposite side of the console, near where the Doctor was standing. He stood back as she began randomly pressing buttons and hitting switches.

"What are you doing!" The Doctor exclaimed as Amy continued.

"You tell me, you're the expert."

A loud 'thunk' echoed beneath the railing, and the flooring beside the TARDIS doors began to slide open in the shape of a large oval. Both the Doctor and Amy took a few steps back as they watched. The floors slid down then underneath the adjacent flooring before a spiral staircase appeared rising up towards the ceiling. The staircase clicked at the top where the ceiling had then opened, revealing a whole new level of unexplored TARDIS.

The Doctor looked up at the new discovery, then at Amy, then back at the staircase, then back at Amy with a flabbergasted expression. "That was just luck."

"What did I just do?" Amy muttered staring at the staircase that lead both up and down the TARDIS's floors.

"Let's find out shall we?" The Doctor said enthusiastically, grabbing Amy's hand and running up the mysterious staircase.


	3. Fortune and a Walk to the Wardrobe

**A/N: And welcoming the third chapter, finally! Ever since I wrote the first chapter, which was going to be just a one-shot, it's gradually evolved into a proper story that actually has a storyline - not just random conversations and arguments between the Doctor and Amy, although that is included! I don't know if I want to commit myself to it as much as others do to theirs - school is being a pretty big thing to carry at the moment - but I will update as often as I get inspired.**

**I appear to be letting this carry on a little too much, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

The TARDIS corridors were dimly lit with red lights along the walls every few feet appearing – through the Doctor's eyes – to be the only thing that had changed. The walls had remained the same golden texture and the flooring was still railing but it was all gleaming with a vibrant feeling of cleanliness and freshness, but least of all neatness; various wires were being hung, or rather having fallen, between a gap through the wall and ceiling that ran along the length of the corridors.

"Why did you scream?" The Doctor asked, slightly distracted.

"Why did I scream?" Amy repeated.

"Yes, simple question. What's so confusing about that?"

"Oh I don't know. I was just walking along this mysterious man's box-"

"Spaceship,"

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes then continued, "And I found a library. I thought it would be a nice place to rest, then, all of a sudden a bloody swimming pool appears beneath my feet!" She concluded staring at the back of the Doctor's head as if he was stupid. "I'm sure you would do the same with those girly features."

"I thought I told you to stop that – goodness you're so racist. I can't help what I change into." The Doctor said remembering his old voice that could send shivers down one's spine. That or be incredibly seductive to the opposite sex – and Jack.

"Racist? Change? Actually, what was that about regenerating? How is that even possible? No, wait, what _is_ actually possible?" Amy asked more interested in the Doctor than her progressively cooling body.

"Aah questions, questions." The Doctor said looking back at Amy and tapping his nose knowingly. "All in due time."

Amy let a breath of hot air leave her lips in surrender as she slumped forward nearly tripping over the Doctor's fast paced feet. He pulled her down another corridor, almost falling from the sudden change in direction. "Can you slow down a bit?"

"Gotta keep up with the world, it's always a rush!" The Doctor replied eagerly.

"Yes but we're in a… TARDIS; a 'time machine'. I don't think the world is going anywhere anytime soon." She said, less enthusiastic than the Doctor.

"Nearly there," He said, walking around another corner and down a corridor with three doors on each side. "I think."

"Nearly where? How do you ever know where we're going? All the corridors look the same."

"I don't know," The Doctor replied slowly, briskly. "Dunno why I do things anymore."

"Mm wonderful." Amy said sarcastically.

Continuing down the red lit corridors, Amy noticed one of the three doors were open a jar. As she looked through the gap in the doorway everything felt like it had slowed down, but only slightly. She leant back from the Doctor's grip and saw a long, white line in the distant wall. After further observation of the light, she noticed it was a crack. A crack of white light.

And she could hear it, ever so quietly. A high pitched sound, somewhat reminding her of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. It gradually became louder until the crack shone brighter and brighter, lighting up the room turning it completely white. The sound faded, then the light… disappeared. The crack was gone.

Amy continued to stare from the distance then time picked up and she realised the Doctor was talking to her.

"Y'know, earlier you said you weren't up for questions. What's changed your mind?" The Doctor asked.

Amy looked to the back of the Doctor, his hair ruffled in a messy manor. "What's in there?" She directed subtly towards the door with her free hand, ignoring his question completely.

"See!" He bellowed, then continued more calmly, "Oh never mind that door, didn't even notice it was there," The Doctor waved his hand carelessly. He looked back at Amy after a moment of no reply and noticed her pondering expression. "If it makes you feel any better, even I don't know what's through some of these doors."

Amy looked at him worryingly.

"Forget I said that." He said hesitantly.

After they turned the corner of the corridor, the light started again; rapidly on and off. A sound of metal clattering on the floor could be heard, before a piercing drilling noise began, before the light stopped flashing… before a cold metal hand grasped the side of the doorframe.

* * *

It had been at least half an hour before the Doctor and Amy came by another set of doors – the other corridors had either been bridge walkways across the TARDIS's engine (which stretched unimaginably long) or mirrors and windows which seemed nothing like they appeared.

When Amy looked through the windows, the other side rarely showed space or what the Doctor called the 'time vortex', instead revealing a different animated scene on every wall. Some landscapes of mountains with birds flying in the distance, others as urban as the London streets with double deck buses. Amy began to wonder if what she was seeing was actually real.

The mirrors were less appealing. It wasn't the reflection of the corridors that bothered her, or even the reflection itself. It was only a child. A young girl holding a red balloon. She stared at Amy walking by. In every mirror of every corridor, she could see the girl behind curtains, around the corner of walkways, in the shadows where there weren't any. She never took a step forward, she only watched.

Amy didn't say a word to the Doctor.

* * *

"Where do these doors take us, hmm?" The Doctor asked himself quite profoundly. He tapped the side of one of doors and rested his ear against it. Amy wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing, nor why he was doing it, but she assumed they'd reached where ever they were headed to. Then, out of the blue, the Doctor licked the door. Amy's eyes widened.

"Do you do that often?"

"Not to doors," He said. "I think this is the right one, although… I've been wrong before." He added putting his ear to the door again.

"Doctor, what _are_ you doing?" Amy asked as if talking to a child, arms crossed.

"I appear to be listening to the door."

"And why are you listening to the door?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never done it before, mind you." The Doctor said, stepping back to Amy. "But, this should be the right door."

"To where?"

The Doctor ignored her question and continued. "First you find a staircase I never even knew about, next thing you find this! I'm surprised – you've done well considering the TARDIS moves things around practically every day." He beamed enthusiastically and patted Amy on the shoulder. "Oh Amy Pond, I think you'll like this."

The Doctor was about to turn the door handle but Amy stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. "You said the TARDIS moved the rooms around didn't you?"

"Yes, indeed I did. Why? Is that important?"

"Your TARDIS moved that damn pool in on me on purpose!"

"What? No she didn't. It happened to me too, remember? She's just rerouting her circuits; it's not easy keeping a whole dimension together in a police box!"

"There were sharks."

"What? Sharks?"

"Sharks, yes."

"What were sharks doing in_ my_ pool? There shouldn't be fish in there, let alone marine life. And in a pool? That's just odd." He said, taking a moment to think of a reason why. "Next thing you know we'll find a whale in there."

"You're only lucky those sharks were-"

The Doctor had already turned the door handle to the room and waltzed straight in, revealing the wardrobe; long aisles stretched from one side to the other stacked full of clothing from the renaissance to the end of time - only to have found himself fallen into a pool of water. _What a peculiar place for a pool._

"Behind glass." Amy finished before bursting into laughter. "Talk about third time lucky!" She continued to watch as the Doctor fell deeper and deeper until she couldn't see him clearly any longer. Her laughter died down.

The Doctor had already reached the very bottom of the pool – he'd never noticed how deep it really was, at least twenty feet. He hadn't had a second thought to start thrashing about after seeing a large shark that was rapidly swimming closer. He let a large bubble of air escape his mouth as he attempted to scream underwater. But the Doctor suddenly stopped.

Amy was still watching from the doorway. Despite she was beginning to panic, the first thing that came to mind was, _oh this TARDIS has definitely got it in for me now._ She was leaning over the edge of the pool trying to look through the rippling water but it was too far down, and too dark to see clearly.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She shouted into the water hoping the Doctor could hear her. She could see bubbles coming up from the water but still no Doctor. Then they stopped. Amy watched the water gradually stop waving, until there was no movement at all; until she could see a motionless body at the bottom of the pool, looking forward beneath her.

The Doctor's body was floating in the water below, his arms and legs just drifting, and his eyes fixed on the shark in front of him. The shark hadn't moved an inch forward, just remained staring directly at the Doctor's unmoving body. It suddenly twitched its head to the side curiously before, finally, turning around and swimming off into the distance away from the Doctor's body.

A single tear formed in Amy's eye then dripped off into the pool water from her chin. She had no idea what happened, no idea what to do, and no idea how to get back; she was helpless.

Without a second thought, she leant further towards the pool water, eyes closed, and dipped her head in gently. After her ears were in the depth of the water she opened her eyes only to see the same thing she had earlier, except it was a dark blur becoming larger and slowly clearer until –

"Blimey that was a scare!" The Doctor exclaimed after he emerged from the bottom of the pool miraculously. He swept his hair out of the way of his face and grinned.

Amy instantly fell back after seeing the Doctor pop out of the water so suddenly; her reaction had led her to complete speechlessness, exception to a few stutters and mumbles. Each time she attempted to form an understandable sentence she ended up tripping over her own words.

"Wh-what?" She eventually managed to say.

The Doctor looked at her most nonchalantly. "Are you going to help me out or not?"

* * *

It had been at least another two hours before the Doctor up and left Amy to wander the impossibly large wardrobe. Although, the pool was starting to create a problem; it hadn't moved since they'd entered the wardrobe despite the Doctor's efforts and made Amy take detours to get to other aisles that were right next to each other.

She still hadn't decided what she was going to wear. She'd tried on various clothes but none seemed to appeal to her, so she remained in her gown and nightie. She was just about to go down another aisle – this particular one filled with clothing from the 21st century – but then she heard the Doctor's voice.

"Amy!" He yelled loudly. "I think you'll wanna come see this!"

She groaned. "Gimme a sec. It might take me about half an hour because of this darn pool!"

"Oh just jump in!"

"I'm _not_ getting all wet again just to see you show off!"

"I'll prove to you that the TARDIS is a spaceship."

She had to lull over it for a moment before shrugging in defeat.

The Doctor's head popped out of the corner of the door. "We haven't got all day!"

* * *

**A/N: And this is where _The Beast Below_ fits in.**


End file.
